


The Final Lost Soul

by Lechatsar (orphan_account), ProwlsGirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Boss Monster Gaster, F/M, Gaster Needs a Hug, Good W. D. Gaster, Parent W. D. Gaster, Pre-Accident W. D. Gaster, Sans Remembers Resets, Sans and Papyrus are twins, Sans remembers Gaster, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Twin skelebros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lechatsar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlsGirl/pseuds/ProwlsGirl
Summary: Set in the True Pacifist Route.  After the barrier was broken and everyone was free from the Underground, there is one last lost soul that needs to be saved…





	1. Prologue – The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This story is sadly had not been beta read yet...spelling and grammar mistakes might had been made.
> 
>  _Blah_ – thinking  
>  ~~Blah~~ \- Gaster talking in Wingdings

            Deep in the halls of the lab of the royal scientist of the Underground, a tall skeleton monster with holes in his hands and a crack skull walked the halls heading to a certain destination.  He was alone, all his assistants and helpers left for the day.  His cheek bones flush with a current small fever he been running, but he pushed through it, he would rest after he was finish.  A long time ago he wasn’t as fail as he was now, on the surface he was a quite a strong boss monster but when the war happened and everyone got trapped underground he became quite weak and would constantly get ill.  It always worried everyone that he would fall but being a boss monster he still survived.

            He soon arrived at his destination, a room with two special tubes holding something very precious and important to him.  “ ~~Hello boys, sorry if I’m a bit late.  The king is pressuring everyone to get the CORE finished.~~ ”  He spoke gently to the two tubes with a smile.  Within were two boss monster souls, the souls of his children, slowly growing bodies.  He had been protecting these two souls for a long time after his wife fell when they came to underground.  He gently checks the progress of the tubes.  He smiled when as he was pleased with the progress.  “ ~~You boys want to hear a bed time story?~~ ”  The souls resonate with his with happiness.  Pulling up a lab stool the monster began his tale...  " ~~Once upon a time... there was a scientist who met a lovely soldier.~~ "  The monster spoke with a smile as he remembered back to those times.  " ~~Rather they ran into one another, hehe.  The scientist had fallen in love with the soldier but he was nervous and worried that she wouldn't like a man like himself.~~ "  The little souls were bright with curiosity.  It made the monster smile happily to see his children so indulge in the story.  " ~~He never thought to meet her in the library of all places.~~ "  As he told the story his eye sockets started to close but he fought to stay awake.  He didn't want to sleep yet, not until his children got their story.  “ ~~The Soldier was in a hurry to return her books before the library closed. And the scientist was turning the corner. It was then the two collided.”~~   He made a crashing motion with his holed hands. “ ~~Books flew and bones rattled. The scientist no sooner hit the ground did he apologize profusely and aid the soldier.~~ ”

            As the story neared the end, he could feel the two souls calming down into slumber.  He rests a hand on the glass, speaking tenderly, " ~~Good night, my little ones. Sweet dreams.~~ "  With that said he turned to leave the room, glancing back once before heading to his quarters.

            When he arrived he removed his lab coat, hanging on a nearby hook.  The scientist let out a lonely sigh.  Just telling the story left him pining for his late wife.  He went through the motions without much thought, discarding his glasses and setting them on the bedside table.  He rubbed the spot between his eye sockets.  He could feel a headache coming on, the price for pushing himself with his fever.  He couldn't keep doing this to himself.  But he just couldn't help it.  It was his nature.  He could almost hear his late wife scolding him.  Her presence so fresh in memory that if he closed his eyes, she was there.  He sighed.  _~~At least you're still in my dreams.~~_   With that he tried to get some sleep.

 

\- - -

 

            Days past, and the monster was getting a bit nervous and excited at the same time.  It was getting close to where he can move his children out of tubes.  He was currently in another part of the lab when he felt his children's' souls calling out to him in a panic.  Very worried he races towards the room and what he found shocked him.  One of the lower level scientists was in the room messing with one of the computers that was in charge of one of his children's tubes.  "S-SIR!"  With a growl he seized the monster by his soul-

            " ~~WHAT are you doing?!~~ " the monster growled at him.

            "I-I was just trying to help Dr. Gaster..." the other monster stuttered.

            " ~~THEY are my children!~~ "

            The scientist squirmed in his better’s magic, too late realizing his mistake.  "I-I'm sorry- so sorry Sir, I did not know!" he sobbed.

            " ~~WHAT did you touch?!~~ " Gaster growled as he came over and noticed how low one of his sons' hp was.  He reeled on the perpetrator.  " ~~What you have done?!~~ "  The monster cowered, bracing himself for the royal scientists wrath.  Rarely did he get angry, but oh when he did...  Gaster glared at him, waiting for some answer.  When he didn't he dropped the monster on the floor.  " ~~Get out.~~ "

            "But sir..."

            " ~~OUT!~~ "  The guilty monster in his rush to get away slammed into the adjacent wall, running away with a (banged up nose/shiner/etc).  Gaster couldn't care about the other was he tried to figure out how to fix the mess.  The only option he could think of is to get his son out before his son could dust.  The little soul was struggling, emitting sharp little cries of confusion, pain, and fear.  Gaster trembled as he pulled the soul out of the containment, hoping it wasn't too early to remove it.  " ~~Easy...~~ " he said as calm as he can be.  The form was still soft as he gathered it up in the lab coat his foolish colleague had left behind. The little thing whimpered.  Gaster gently held the little skeleton close.  " ~~Easy Sans...daddy's got you...~~ "  He could feel his other son's soul resonating worriedly for his other bother.  He pressed his free hand to the glass, his magic reaching to the other soul to reassure it. " ~~I have your brother, he is safe with me.  You will join him soon in a couple of days.~~ " He promised the twin.  He sighed.  " ~~Now Asgore need to hear about this.~~ " he said as he glanced down at the other brother in his arms.  His son was quiet, tired from the ordeal; thankfully resting.  He smiled softly.  He started to leave the room but stop for a sec.  " ~~I'm going to lock the door.  That way no one can get to you too.~~ " he gently spoke to the other bother still in the tube " ~~We will be back.~~ "

 

\- - -

 

            He strode down the corridor, the assistants and techs giving him a wide berth as they caught sight of his expression.  Dr. Gaster was on a warpath.  They didn't even notice he was carrying a small child with him.  It didn't take long until as he came to the palace.  The king was tending to his flowers when Gaster arrived.  " ~~You highness...~~ "

            Asgore turned with the usual greeting. "Howdy Gast-"  He stopped when he saw the upset look on his scientist face then noticed what he was holding protectively and gently in his arms.

            " ~~I would like to file a complaint against a former colleague.~~ "

            "Gaster...what happened?" Asgore started slowly "Is that?"

            " ~~My son, injured from the aftermath of said colleague.~~ " He explained to the king. " ~~Traumatized and weakened by the monster that went into my private lab and ran tests upon him.~~ "

            "W-What?" Asgore said a bit shock.  He was father himself so it kind of surprised him.

            The bundle felt and heard the unrest, squirming in Gaster's hold. " ~~Shhh, shhh it's alright.~~ "

            Asgore came near.  "Is the little fella alright?" he asked.

            " ~~I would like so badly to say yes, your highness, but that is not so. See for yourself.~~ "  He opened the bundle just a bit so the monster king can look.  The king made a choking sound as he saw the underdeveloped soul and HP of 1.

            "Oh dear...  Is the other..." Asgore started, remembering that Gaster had two children.

            " ~~No, it is safe in my secured lab, disturbed by the loss of its twin.~~ "

            "Is the child going to live?" Asgore asked as he started at the little skeleton.

            " ~~I... do not know. I can only hope, Sir.~~ "

 

\- - -

 

            A couple more days had past.  The accused monster had been fired by Asgore and from what Gaster had heard he decided to travel the underground rivers.  Sans, even with 1 HP, had survived by the time was right to retrieve his twin from his tube.  Gaster held Sans as he headed to the room.  " ~~Ready to get your brother?~~ " he asked the little skeleton in his arms.

            "bah!"  Gaster smiled.  He entered the room and headed to the other tube.

            " ~~Hello little one, are you ready?  Today is the day.~~ " Gaster held Sans up. " ~~Someone is very excited to see you again.~~ "

            "bruh!"

            " ~~Heh, let's get started.~~ "  Pressing buttons started the processes.  Slowly the fluids evacuated the tube, stimulating the soul to breathe on its own.  The other little skeleton soon started to cry.  Gaster was prepared, wrapping the little skeleton up in a fluffy towel. " ~~There you are, at last.  Welcome to the world, Papyrus.~~ ”

 

\- - -

 

            Months past, and the twins were growing up.  Sans, with the whole ordeal back when he was a baby bones, wasn’t growing as tall as his twin brother Papyrus but he didn’t mind it.  Gaster had once again came down with an illness and was once again pushing through it.  “daddy?  a-are you going to fall?” Sans asked him one day worriedly.  His twin brother was off playing with a puzzle.

            Gaster stopped with his work before he turned to him, his cheek bones once again flush with a fever.  “ ~~Sans…where did you hear that?~~ ” he asked.

            “…some of your workers…they said you might fall…”

            Gaster smiled softly as he picked Sans up into his lap.  “ ~~Don’t worry about it.  Your old man isn’t going to fall anytime soon.  I will never leave either of you.  I promise.~~ ” He said “ ~~Now let’s get your brother.  It’s almost time for your nap.~~ ”

            “…okay daddy…”

 

\- - -

 

            “ ~~…Your highness…I got…~~ ” Gaster started, holding the papers of the finish reports of the now running CORE, as he entered the throne room.  The king was staring at him with a worried look on his face.  “ ~~...Y-Your highness?~~ ”

            “Gaster, are you feeling alright?” Asgore asked worriedly.

            Gaster now knew why the king was asking him that…his fever from his current illness. “ ~~..I-I’m fine your highness…~~ ”

            Asgore was not impressed by that answer as he neared him, placing a paw on Gaster’s forehead.  “Gaster you are burning up.” He said, worried laced his voice.

            “ ~~I-I’m fine sire…it will past.~~ ”

            “Gaster as your friend and king I want you to go home and rest.”

            “ ~~B-But…~~ ”

            “You’re burning up Gaster.  I don’t want anything to happen to you.  Think of your children.”

            Gaster sighed.  “ ~~…V-Very well, your highness…~~ ”

            Asgore smiled.  “Good. We’ll have this meeting at a later date okay?  Go home and get better now.”  Gaster did a slow, weak, bow before turning and leaving the throne room.

 

\- - -

 

            As he walked through the CORE back home, his fever was getting worse.  His mind and vision started to get cloudy.  His skull started to pound with a small headache.  _~~The king was right…~~_   Suddenly he blacked out as his foot slipped on the current walk way he was using.

 

\- - -

 

            Back at the lab, Sans and Papyrus was playing in their room when both felt the sudden panic feeling from their father’s soul.  “SANS?”

            “stay here pap, i’ll check on dad.” Even though Sans had 1 HP Sans had more control and development of his magic then his twin.

            “BE CAREFUL SANS.”

            “don’t worry. i’ll be back.”  With that Sans teleported to their father’s current location just in time to see their father falling from the walk way.  “DAD!” Sans shouted in fright as he raced over, using his blue magic to grab ahold of his father’s soul.  From where Sans was, glancing down at his father just floating there somewhere in between the huge distance from the walk way to the lava below.  “DAD!  DAD WAKE UP PLEASE!” Sans shouted.  His father was still unconscious and cheek bones still flushed with his fever.  Sans’s magic was tiring him out as he tried to keep his father from falling.  “SOMEONE!  ANYONE!  PLEASE HELP!”  But no one came…  Sans could feel tears welling up in his eye shocks. “…dad…please…wake up…” he sniffled “can’t…keep this up much longer…”  Suddenly Sans’s magic gave out.  “DAD!!!!” he shouted as his father fell again, and at the last moment his father had just came too before he vanished.


	2. Chapter 1 – Can’t Stop This Feeling

            It had been mouths after the barrier was broken.  The monsters of the underground were living happily on the surface with Frisk as their ambassador.  It was a dizzy rainy day at the local park where Papyrus and Undyne was doing their daily jog.  Neither of them minded the rain, it just pushed them to do better.  But today something was different.  As Papyrus ran down a path he suddenly stopped.  “NYEH?”  He felt something very familiar feeling pulling on his soul, he couldn’t place the feeling but he decides to follow it.

            “PAPYRUS!  Where are you going?!” Undyne called after him.  She fell on death’s ear as Papyrus followed the feeling though the woodsy part of the park until he found a tall skeleton with holes in his hands and cracks in his skull, wearing rip and tattered cloths under one of the trees soaking wet from the rain, hazy fare away look from dull eye lights, and cheek bones flush.  “PAPYRUS WHAT ARE YOU…” Undyne started as she came up from behind him but stopped “Who…?”

            “SORRY UNDYNE BUT CAN WE STOP FOR THE DAY?” he said as he came near the other skeleton.

            “Do you know him?” she asked.

            “I…I DON’T KNOW…” Papyrus started slowly.  He was a bit unsure but something in his soul was telling him different.  It just made Papyrus wanted to help the poor guy out.  He slowly gathered the skeleton up into his arms.

            “Papyrus…” Undyne started again.

            “SORRY UNDYNE BUT THIS NEED TO BE DONE.  I JUST FEEL IT.  YOU UNDERSTAND RIGHT?”

            “I guess…” Undyne started as she watched Papyrus leave with the skeleton being held gently and protectively in his arms.

 

\- - -

 

            Sans was at home, longing on the couch when there was a knock on the door.  “heheh.  who’s there?”

            “SANS THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES!  COME AND OPEN THE DOOR  FOR ME!”

            This confused Sans as he got up from the couch and went to open said do.  “odd ya done early pap?  i though the rain…” he stopped his train of thought when he saw what, better yet, who his brother was carrying in his arms.  "PAPS, what-"

            "BROTHER I FOUND THIS MONSTER IN THE WOODS AND HE'S HURT, WHAT DO I DO!?"  Sans was very confused and as worried about the monster his brother was carrying.  "DO WE CALL FOR A- A DOCTOR OR-"  Sans saw something tacked to the monster's tattered lab coat.  Sans gasped and examined the pinned card of plastic with a shaking hand.  "SANS?"

            Sans apologized under his breath.  "i gotta check his stats, bro. if there's any damage-"  Papyrus put him down on the couch.

            "OKAY..."  Sans near recoiled at the damage.  His father wasn't dust.  Yet.  Sans knew he had to do something.

            "paps, do we have any monster candies?"

            "I THINK SO..."  Papyrus rushed to the kitchen, wrenching open a draw and searching the space behind the silverware tray.  He soon came back with a jar.  They had three left thanks to the many bumps and scrapes Frisk had every time they paid a visit.  "IS THIS ENOUGH?"

            "i hope so."  Papyrus hands Sans the three candies.  Sans tilted Gaster's head.  "okay now, you gotta take this if you wanna get better."

            "..I DON'T THINK HE CAN HEAR YOU SANS."

            "it doesn't hurt to try."  Especially when he was having trouble getting his father to eat it.  Sans then had an idea.   _i hope this works_ he thinks.  He used his soul to try to get something out of his father.  (' can you hear me in there, pops?')

            (' ~~...S-Sans...?~~ ') It was weak but his father's soul answered back.

            ('i need ya to move; to open up for the tsunderplane')

            (' ~~...I-I'm not a child...~~ ')  Sans puffed out his cheekbones in exasperation.  He grasped Gaster’s jaw.  (' ~~Sans, what the hell are you..!~~ ')

            ('sorry dad i'm just trying to help.') Sans gently pried Gaster's jaw open.

            He popped the medicine in and Gaster felt a shift in his vitality.  "SANS, DID IT WORK?"

            " ~~...B-Boys...?~~ "

            "HELLO!"

            Gaster smiled weakly.  " ~~P-Papyrus...~~ "

            "NYEH?"

            " ~~Sans...~~ "

            "hey pops, welcome back."  Papyrus looked a bit confused.

            "Sans..." Papyrus tone dropped to a loud whisper. "how does he know our names? And what is pops?"

            "he's our dad pap.  don't you remember?"

            Papyrus brought a hand to his jaw, "Hmmmm" thinking so hard Sans feared he might blow a gasket before looking- felt the urge to glomp the skeleton.

            "well pap?"

            He shook, unsure if it was polite to hug someone he might know.  " ~~Pappy.~~ " Gaster pulled him into a hug, and- Papyrus remembered something.  He hugged Gaster back.  Gaster smiled weakly.  " ~~Pappy do you remember?~~ "

            *hic "DAD." *sniffle  Gaster smiled weakly again.

            He patted Papyrus, currently in a loud, babbling fit; making little sense around the tears.  Sans stood next to the couch, hands in his pockets.  "ya gotta stop almost dusting yourself, pops."

            ~~"...I-I'm sorry to break my promise to the both of you...~~ " Gaster said weakly.

            Sans smile dropped at the corners. "heh, yeah, guess that was asking for too much." He offered his father the second candy "you're here now, that's all that matters, pops."

            "IT WAS GOOD THAT I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS OUT ON MY MORNING RUN WITH UNDYNE TODAY."

            "yeah, ya really saved the day, paps."  Sans patted him too.

            " ~~Indeed, I don't know how much longer I could have...~~ " Gaster trailed off.  Papyrus hugged him again.  " ~~He he my little Pappy~~ "

            "dad, if you're still ill, we need to get ya to alphys."

            " ~~...It won't matter...~~ " Gaster said with a sigh " ~~...Your old man would just get sick again...~~ "

            Sans expression further sank.  "maybe, but at least she can keep ya from suddenly dusting."  Papyrus flinched at the topic.

            "I ALSO AGREE, DAD. DOCTOR ALPHYS IS REALLY GOOD AT SAVING MONSTERS."

            Gaster sighed weakly.  " ~~...I guess...~~ "

            Papyrus was filled with vigor again.  "THAT'S RIGHT! HIS MAJESTY'S ROYAL SCIENTIST HELPED US TO ACCLIMATE SO-"

            "paps, bro, tone it down. it's about dinner time, isn't it?" Sans motioned to the plastic clock on the wall.

            "YOU'RE RIGHT SANS!"

            _~~I've been replaced...~~_ Gaster thought sadly.

            "...welp, there is a position open for an assistant, if yer interested in working again, pops.  me and paps can put in a good word for ya."  Papyrus had already fled to the kitchen, the sounds of pots and pans banging and clattering.  Gaster sighed weakly.

            " ~~I'll think about it.~~ "

            "...dad... are you okay?" Sans asked.

            " ~~...~~ " A dry chuckle and a shrug. " ~~We're finally free of that mountain.  I'm as okay as I'll ever be.~~ "  Sans wasn't sure on that.  He could tell something was bothering his father, he could feel it in his soul.  He also still worried about his father's health and hope Alphys can help in some way.  He figured he would give her a call later after dinner.  Papyrus hummed merrily as he cooked.  The kitchen was a warzone when Gaster peeked in.  Gaster had to steady himself on the door frame just to get a good look.  ~~"...You need any help my little noddle?~~ " he asked.

            Papyrus stopped stirring, his eye sockets large and sparkling. (dun ask how)  "R-REALLY? THAT WOULD BE WONDERFUL" Papyrus handed over some fresh tomatoes. "COULD YOU SMASH THOSE FOR ME?"

            Gaster smiled weakly with a nod.  "dad are you sure you should be up and about?" Sans asked.

            His father rolled up his sleeves, taking the knife. " ~~Cooking is a fine science Sans.  It doesn't require much magic.  And besides,~~ " Gaster smirked, slipping into an apron. " ~~It's making up for lost time.~~ "  Sans was still unsure, his father was still ill after all.  ( ~~'Let me have this, please?~~ ') Gaster silently implored Sans.  The two were locked in a battle of wills.  Telling his father no would upset him, but standing by wasn't any better.

            "hey pap you need an extra pair of hands?" Sans asked.

            "OH MY, THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE, ALL THREE OF US COOKING TOGETHER!"  Papyrus snatched a never-used apron (secretly for Sans) and they got to work.  The results, decent Spaghetti between the three.  Papyrus was quite happy.

            "it's really good bro, yer best yet."  Gaster was more subdued with his consumption, eating slow and methodical.

            " ~~It is.~~ " He agreed, looking up with pride at his sons.  The shakes were back and it took all his willpower to smile

            "dad i think you should go lay down." Sans said, once again a bit worried about their father.  Gaster set his utensil down.  "i can get that for ya."  Sans collected the plate.

            “ ~~I- thank you two, yes...~~ " Gaster attempted to stand.

            "LET ME HELP DAD." Papyrus said, gently helping their father to his feet.  With his help Gaster managed to leave the kitchen and make his way up the stairs.  The guest room had been added onto the house after Frisk and pals started frequenting for game/movie night.  The room was small but cozy and clean.  Sans decided to call Alphys while Papyrus and their dad was upstairs.

 

\- - -

 

            Mew Mew Kissy Cuties theme song went off in the doctors pocket.  She set down her jigsaw.  "H-hello? Sans, oh hello!"

            "say alphys, can you come over tonight?"

            "O-oh, tonight, tonight?"

            "uh yeah."  He heard shuffling on the other end of the phone, and soft pacing.

            "This isn't a s-social call is it?"

            "it's not."

            "I'll be th-there soon."

            "thank you, alph."

 

\- - -

 

            Once Sans hanged up, Papyrus was coming back downstairs apparently carrying their father's still wet, tattered and rip cloths.  "uh paps, can ya really clean em?  they look kinda-"

            "Sans, don't you dare-"

            "thread bare."

            "Really Sans!  Puns when dad's..."

            "c'mon, it lightened the mood, didn't it?"

            "...IT DID, BUT I DON'T THINK THAT WAS APPROPRIATE."

            "Heh, sorry bro, they can't all be gems."

            "...SANS, IS DAD GOING TO BE ALRIGHT?"

            Sans sighed.  "pap remember when we were kids and sometimes dad would look like he's blushing?"

            "I DO...  BUT THAT WASN'T IT, WAS IT?"

            "no."

            "...IT WAS DAD BEING SICK..."

            "yeah."

            "...BUT...HE NEVER TOLD US...DID HE?"

            "he was kinda in denial, paps, and yeah, he kept it to himself."

            "BUT...HE COULD HAVE GOTTEN HELP BACK THEN IF HE DID TOLD ANYONE RIGHT?"

            Sans clutched his own chest.  "if it was just being sick, yeah. but his soul, paps...  it was weak back then, and after everything that happened...  it might never heal." Sans admitted quieter, softer in case Gaster heard.

            "BUT...WE'RE BOSS MONSTERS HOW CAN DAD'S SOUL..."

            "paps, you remember that dream, right?  of dad falling?  he fell into hotlands Core. he...  that's why everyone started forgetting him. and the damage- the sheer fact he's still alive; any other monster would have dusted- but pops he... was dealing with Determination at the time-- for a cure."

            "A CURE?"

            Papyrus looked so lost.  Sans did his best to summarize it.  "all humans have this thing in them, Determination, it's what makes em so strong- and dad found a way to uh harvest it and... he used it on himself."  Papyrus looked faint.

            "...BUT...WHY?"

            The two didn't know their father was standing by the door frame of the spare room.  He sighed sadly.  _~~I should have just stayed in the void...  Me being here should not have happened...~~_

            "why not?" Sans defended. "dad didn't have any other options, so he tried it, not knowing Determinations full effects yet."

            "HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL THIS, SANS?"

            "i was his lab assistant bro, but he didn't tell me what he was planning.  he just did it."  The brothers were so busy talking they didn't know or see their father leaving out the back door.

            _~~I can't stay, I'll just hurt them more if I do.~~_ Gaster rationalized _~~They should just forget me...everyone did...~~_

            "SANS, YOU LIED TO ME; YOU SAID YOU WERE ATTENDING NIGHT CLASSES AT-"

            “i KNOW what i said, what i did, and i'm really sorry bro; but it was top secret."

            "SANS, IS THAT THE SAME STUFF THAT CHANGED MX. WOOFLES?"

            "yeah bro, it's bad stuff for monsters, but dad survived and--"  Suddenly the doorbell rang.  "that must be alphys."

            It was, and flanking her Undyne, looking just as concerned.  "The cavalry is here.  What's the problem?"

            "alphys do remember me and pap's dad?"  The doctor got that same filmy look in her eyes.

            "SANS!" Papyrus shouted, he had gone upstairs to check on their dad "DAD'S GONE!"

            "NGAH!?"

            "O-oh dear!"

            Sans looked like he was going to have a heart attack or something.  "a-are you sure pap?"

            "HE'S NOT IN HIS ROOM AND I FEEL IT, SANS." Papyrus tried to explain.

            "it's okay pap.  we GOT to find him.  he's not well."

 

\- - -

 

            _~~If I can return to the labs, I can...~~_  The dead end didn't deter Gaster.  He grabbed hold of a rock and started climbing.  His destination, Mt. Ebbot.

 

\- - -

 

            The group left the house and split up to go looking for Gaster.  "SANS, WHERE COULD HE HAVE GONE!"

            "NGAH! Who are we even searching for!"

            "THE MONSTER WE FOUND IN THE PARK, HE'S MY DAD!"

            "Wuh-whoa.  Then we gotta find the old man!"

            "Y-yes!" Squeaked Alphys, pulling up her contacts on a pink little cellphone. "A-and we're gonna n-need help."

            Sans was still in a frantic.  _where did you gone dad?_

 

\- - -

 

            Gaster admitted his idea wasn't the best as he hung from the rock face, staring up into the eye of an approaching storm.  He could smell coming rain.  Mt. Ebbot was so close yet so far from his reach.   _ ~~What am I even doing!~~_  He couldn't hear much at this height, except angry winds.  He was feeling faint.  It didn't help that he still has a fever.  He coughed, and nearly lost his footing.   _ ~~A very bad idea.~~_

 

\- - -

 

            The fire department and a cop car arrived on the scene much to Alphys excitement and Papyrus relief.  "We gotta call about a missing older person in Ebbot woods?"

            "uh yeah, that'd be us."  Sans felt a little apprehensive about involving humans in the search.  But desperate times called for desperate measures.

            "Where do you believe the person to have gone?"  Sans thought for a moment, then pointed to the mountain.

            "i think he tried to go back."

            "GO BACK?  BUT WHY?"

            "i think he heard us talking, paps." Sans hunched down feeling guilty and miserable.

            "NEYH...."

            "Mike"

            "I'm on it." The cop opened his door and out stepped a uniformed dog on leash. "We're gonna need something with his scent on it."

            "pap you haven't wash dad's cloths right?"

            "OH! NO I HAVEN'T!"  Papyrus rushed back to the house and grabbed the coat.  He came back with the old lab coat.  "HERE IT IS!"  The German shepherd gave the garment a good sniff-down, then pointed in the direction of the mountain, shooting off into the woods with his handler.  The group followed.

 

\- - -

 

            Gaster managed to shimmy over onto the nearest ledge to rest his sore bones. He was too far up to go back and too far down to reach the winding trail. He was stuck and it had started raining, making his fever all the worse.  He pulled his legs close to his chest and just stares out over the scene before him.  _~~This is the end, isn't it?~~_ No sooner thought did he hear a bark, and see a flash of light.  The German shepherd was going nuts, trying to scale the rock face and whining.

            "DAD!"

            "He's up there!" Undyne dug her spears in. "Then let's get him down!"

            "WAIT FOR ME!" Papyrus got a foot-hold and started climbing up.

            "pap be careful.  remember dad's not well."  That only made his brother climb faster.

            Undyne was the first up to the ledge Gaster was on.  Gaster looked a bit surprised at her.  "You don't look so good. C'mon."  Undyne slung the protesting skeleton over her back and started climbing back down, bumping into Papyrus along the way.

            "HOW IS HE-WHOA!"

            “be careful paps!"

            "NEYH!"

            "Woof?"  Undyne touched ground.  Papyrus came down afterwards.

            "HOW IS HE!?!!!"  Gaster's bones were hot to the touch and he was shivering.

            "dad!"  Mike passed them a towel and thermal blanket.  Alphys rushed over to check his stats, letting out a cry of shock.

            "S-Sans!  W-Why didn't you tell me about his stats?!"

            "i didn't get a chance!" Sans gesticulated irritably.

            "Hey, don't you shout at Alphys!" Undyne barked.

            "i'm sorry it's just..."

            "Let's get the poor fella out of the rain." spoke Mike.  Everyone agreed.


	3. Chapter 2 – Gets Worse Before it Gets Better

            Later that night, all was quiet in the house.  Almost everyone was asleep, expect two skeletons.  Sans, still worried about his dad, decided to stay up to keep an eye socket on him.  “ ~~…I’m a lost soul…~~ ” Gaster whispered weakly.  Sans shook off the fatigue, standing lone vigil in the dark.  " ~~...I should have fallen a long time ago...~~ "  Sans shook his head.  " ~~...You and Papyrus should have forgotten about me...everyone else did...~~ "  Sans was far too used to the feeling of helplessness, being stuck in the resets.  But Gaster’s pain was on a whole different level.  There was nothing he could say to reassure him.

            "i don't regret it, none of it." Sans sniffled and wiped away the tears, responding to the self-damaging words from his father.

            " ~~...~~ " One eye light from his father's looked over at him.  " ~~...You were around 10 when you came into my lab and asked a question...  You asked if I was going fall...  Do you remember?~~ "

            "!" Sans nodded. "and you said-"

            ~~"...I told you to not worry...that I wasn't going to fall any time soon...~~ " Gaster sighed weakly ~~"...But...~~ "  Gaster looked at the ceiling of the spare room from the bed he laid on.  " ~~...The truth is...  Though the DT won't allow me to 'dust' in the physical sense... my soul is deteriorating.  There will be nothing of me left to save, not even ashes, Sans.~~ "  Gaster sighed weakly.  " ~~...When you asked me that I was so scared...  ...Scared of leaving you two alone with no one to raise you...~~ "  Sans shook his head so hard Gaster feared it would fall off.

            "despite the odds, you made it to the surface, and there HAS to be a way to fix this.  technology has advanced by leaps, dad. you have to see it for yourself.  we'll FIX THIS!  i promise!"  His father looked unsure.

            " ~~...No one remembers me...  Asgore replaced me...~~ "

            "they WILL, just like paps did.  it will take time, but you'll get there pops."

            " ~~...~~ "

            Sans gently gave his dad a hug.  "don't lose HOPE dad, please..." His father still felt very warm to the touch.  "first things first, let's get that fever down, yeah?"  With that Sans left to the bathroom to get the items he needed.  It didn't take long until he came back.  He was relieved that his father didn't try and leave again.  Sans secured a bag of ice and wrapped it in a cloth and gave him a cold compress.  Next he fished up the remaining monster candy.  "try and get some sleep dad." he said as his father was still awake.

            " ~~I uh, will try.~~ "  Sans smiled at that. " ~~You will sleep too, I hope?~~ " Gaster asked Sans, noting the dark crease under his sockets.  It was Sans's turn to be unsure.  He been quiet worried about his father all day.  " ~~Sans, I will if you will.~~ " Gaster bargained him.

            "promise?"

            " ~~...Yes, I promise.~~ " Gaster pulled the blanket up.

            Sans went to his room, pulling a blanket and pillow.  He returned to the guest room.  "we can watch each other then."  Gaster smiles weakly.  Sans plopped into the corner chair, pillow under his head and blanket on his lap.  "night dad."

            " ~~...Good night...my little pun...~~ "

 

\- - -

 

            The next morning Papyrus had opened the door to the guest room and saw the site before him in the form of his dad and his brother was deep asleep.  "Neyh?  SANS!  GET UP YOU LAZY BONES!"

            "whuuu?"  Sans looked sleepily up at his annoyed and yet taller twin.  "morning paps" he yawned.  His sockets darted quickly to the guest bed, to be sure his father was there.

            "DAD'S SLEEPING BROTHER."

            A sigh of relief from Sans corner of the room.  "good."

            "DID...DID SOMETHING HAPPEN LAST NIGHT SANS?"

            Sans yawned again.  "nah, i was just too lazy to get up after patching pops up."

            "...IF YOU SAY SO..."  Sans didn't really wanted to tell Papyrus the real reason though.  "I'LL MAKE US ALL A HEARTY BREAKFAST, NYEHE!"

            "be right down, paps.”  He watched as his brother left the room to do just that.  Once he knew Papyrus was down stairs, Sans went over to the bed to check on their father.  The rag had slipped a bit, so he put it back in place.  Papyrus was aware Sans just lied to him, he wasn't daft.  He too was worried for their father.  He did look a little better now.  _at least his fever went down._ Sans thought.  He'd let him sleep until breakfast.  Then swing by Tori's for more monster candy.  His dad is going to need it.  Satisfied, Sans quietly left the room so his father can sleep before joining Papyrus downstairs.

 

\- - -

 

            Sans grabbed a ketchup and took a seat while Papyrus cooked.  "SANS...ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THE TRUTH?"

            Sans promptly choked on his mouthful of fancy tomato.  "guck, bro, what?"

            "SANS, THAT EXCUSE MIGHT WORK ON FRISK-" Papyrus sighed.  "I JUST DON'T LIKE IT THAT YOU KEEP SECRECTS AND IMPORTANT INFOMATION FROM ME.”  Sans had been doing so much better too.  Papyrus put his hands on his hipbones.  "You promised once we reached the surface the secrets would stop."

            Sans sighed.  "i did.  didn't i?"

            "SO...ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME WHAT HAPPEN LAST NIGHT?  DID...DID DAD SAY ANYTHING TO YOU?"

            Sans tensed, his eye lights vanishing for a second- a second that had Papyrus even more determined for answers.  "the last time we talked, paps dad ran off.   you should wait until he's here.  it's not my place to tell ya everything, bro. some stuff is, y'know, private."  Papyrus sighed he knew his brother was right.  He didn't want their father to do THAT again.  It worried him far too much after that.

            "WELL...BREAKFAST IS ALMOST READY."

            "i'll get em'." Sans hopped out of his seat and teleported upstairs.  "dad?  you awake?"

            " ~~Ngh...~~ "  A sleepily eye light looks over at him.

            "heh, still not a morning person, huh?"  Gaster grumbled something, rolling over and hiding in the comforter.  "hahaha, some things never change.  ya hungry dad?  pap made breakfast."

            Gaster's head popped out of the blankets.  " ~~I-It's morning?~~ "

            "well...the sun is shining..."

            More grumbling.  " ~~I'll get up~~ "

            "you need some help?"

            " ~~Please.~~ " Gaster fumbled with the covers.  Sans came over to give his father a hand.  " ~~Thank you.~~ "

            "your welcome, dad."  They made it downstairs just as Papyrus put their plates down.

            "GOOD MORNING DAD!"

            " ~~Morning Pappy.~~ "

            "mmm pancakes."

            "HOW ARE YOU FEELING?"

            " ~~Better.~~ "  That was a safe response.  That was the truth, Gaster didn't feel as washed out, and he'd managed to break the fever.  Now... he was generically tired.  Papyrus smiled happily.  Sans had his patented 'don't bullsh*t me' face on.

            "I HOPE YOU ARE HUNGERY DAD."

            Papyrus dropped a huge stack of pancakes down, complete with a side of sunny-side eggs and smiley face bacon.  Gaster was unsure about the huge amount of food but smiled at his son anyway.  To his surprise it was good.  Not over cooked or under cooked.  " ~~How-~~ " He asked Sans.  Sans shrugged and continued eating his own pancakes.  " ~~You wouldn't happen to have a lab application form on hand?~~ " Gaster asked between bites.  His sons looked at him a bit surprised and also happy as well.

            "yeah, i got one, are ya gonna sign up?"

            " ~~M-maybe, but I would like to look over the conditions first, see if they've made any change.~~ "  Sans was out of his seat and off in a blink.

 

\- - -

 

            Alphys looked over a stack of applications later that day...  She stopped at one.  "Th-that’s!"  She readjusted her specs and scanned it slower than the others.  Gaster had WEALTH of experience and had written outside the margins.  Since what happened yesterday Alphys did some digging on information on Gaster since Sans had asked her if she remembered him.  Sadly nothing had come up so Sans suggested Alphys test his knowledge.  "I-I guess I can take up on Sans's idea..."

 

\- - -

 

            Gaster hadn't felt this antsy since his first day at Hotland Uni.  He sat in the customary waiting room chair, doing just that- waiting and drumming his hands on his pants leg.  He was nervous.  The collective of humans and monsters that did not know him, he slowly started to have second thoughts.  *rattle rattle  Whoever was on the other side of the door was having trouble turning the knob to get it open.  It was revealed to be Alphys, carrying a sizeable stack of papers.  "O-Oh my..."

            " ~~Do you... need a hand with that?~~ " asked Gaster, still holding the knob.

            "U-Um yesss.....t-thank you..."  Gaster took the stack and set them on the nearby desk.  Alphys caught her breath and finally met Gaster's eyes.  "U-Um... "  She tried very hard to remember the monster she saw before her but she was drawing a blank.

            " ~~Are you, Doctor Alphys?~~ "

            "Ah, yes! And you must be the, uh, here for the test!"

            " ~~Test?~~ "

            "O-oh, Sans didn't tell you?"  Gaster shook his head.  "W-well, I-it said on your applic-cation, ah, right here- Mr. Gaster, that you have a lot of e-experience, but we don't have a-any record of it."  He wasn't surprised, sadly.  "Sans assured me you would be up to 'testing' your kn-knowledge."

            " ~~I see...~~ "

            "You don't mind, do you, sir?"

            Gaster sighed.  " ~~...No…I don't mind...~~ "

            "Okay, then let's start with-"  Alphys pulled a sizeable chunk out of the stack.

 

\- - -

 

            "over qualified?!" Sans squawked later.  His father sadly nodded as he sat on the couch.   "how is that even... grrrrr" Sans magic riled up.  Gaster at just pulled himself into a ball on the couch, staring at the floor.  "oh no, that's NOT the end of it."  Sans hit the speed dial on his cellphone.  "don't ya go anywhere, pops.  i'm getting to the bottom of this."

            " ~~...You don't have to...~~ "

            "I'M HOME!" Papyrus called as he walked in the front door.  He picked up on the somber atmosphere.  "BROTHER WHAT-"

            "shhh, yeah, you know who this is. punch me through."  Sans made short paces in the living room as he waiting for the hold music to end.

            Papyrus looked over on the couch and saw how sad his father was.  "DAD?  IS SOMETHING WRONG?"

            Gaster shrugged, not sure himself what Sans was up to.  "yeah-"  Sans slipped out the front door, leaving the two skeletons puzzled.

            "...DAD?" Papyrus started worriedly when his father curled up more on the couch.  Papyrus noted the paper on the carpet.  He picked it up and read it.  "OVER... QUALIFIED, DAD, WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?  DIDN'T YOU GET THE POSITION?"  Gaster just shook his head.  "OH, OH NO!  I'M SO SORRY!  SANS AND I THOUGHT FOR SURE..."  Papyrus hugged him gently when his father started crying.  "IT WILL BE OKAY, DAD, WE'LL FIGURE THIS OUT.  DON'T CRY."  Papyrus almost wept himself, stealing a glance at the door.  It wasn't long until Sans came back inside.

            He was smiling.  "it may not be the labs yer used to, and ya miiiight say they're a rival in technology- but they took one look at your stuff and are begging to meet with you, pops."  Sans stopped when he saw the site on the couch.  "pap what happen?"

            Gaster was breaking down, melting into the couch, wanting to hide. " ~~All my work... my... the core... what about... who will.... I can't...~~ "

            "S-SANS I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO..." Papyrus said, trying not to cry himself.

            *ding dong  The sudden chirp broke Gaster of his fit. He clung to the couch instead with dread. "i'll get it."  Sans went to answer said door.  "kiddo."  Frisk dropped their school bag and launched themselves at Sans.  Toriel was also there, hands on her hips but still smiling.

            “You didn't forget you were watching Frisk today, did you?"

            "sorry about that tori something came up..."

            "!  Gaster!" Frisk shouted happily as they ran past and towards Sans's father.

            "Who?" Toriel perked up, looking behind Sans and into the house. Frisk jumped at Gaster with all the energy of puppy.

            Gaster looked a bit shocked.  " ~~...Oh...it's you...~~ "

            "I'm glad." Frisk whispered.  Those words held a weight to Gaster.  Papyrus was next to get a tackle hug.

            "HELLO HUMAN FRISK!"

            "No pizza this time, Sans, not until Frisk does their homework."

            "you know i don't like making promises but sure tori."

            Toriel smiled behind all the days exhaustion.  "Thank you.  I will be back at the same time.  And maybe then you can introduce me to your friend."  This made Gaster sad again.  He was standing in the doorway with a waving Frisk.

            "yeah... later tori." Sans returned to the house.  "i'll explain when she gets back."  He couldn't help but smile when he saw how his dad allows Frisk to hold onto his hand.

            " ~~I'm glad to see you are well, young one.~~ " spoke Gaster.

            Frisk smiled.  "How you got out?" they asked him "Was it when Asriel broke the barrier?"

            "got out?" Sans asked confused "kid...how do you know my father anyway?"

            "I met him in Waterfall." Frisk replied proudly "More like I found him."

            "waterfall?  but how?  i'd looked very where in the underground but could never..."

            "He was behind a grey door.  Found it during one of the resets."

            " ~~The timing had to be exact as well.~~ " Gaster added, " ~~Since the room vanished at will.~~ "

            "room?"

            " ~~...The only thing that contents from the void...~~ "

            Sans furrowed his brow.  "and the kid found it?  really?  wow frisk."  He patted their head.  "yer really are somethin."  Frisk smiled again.  Sans got a text on his phone, from Toriel of course.  ‘Homework, don't forget.’ it read, with a stern emoticon.  The words 'don't forgot' was so familiar to Sans.  "hey pops,"

            " ~~Hm?~~ "

            "i got this feeling... that if we find connections, like a photograph, or something- that the others will start to remember.  with the barrier gone- i mean, it worked with paps, so theoretically, it could with tori and even alphys."

            " ~~...I don't know...~~ "

            Sans sighed.  "well, we can talk about it after homework, right frisk?"

            "Okay." Frisk said happily.  They trotted over to their book bag and dumped their books on the coffee table.  Gaster just smiled softly for a bit then a look of sadness came on his face.

            "s'wrong dad?"

            " ~~...It's nothing...~~ "

            "...okay well, frisk, do ya have it?"

            "Yup!"  Sans smiled.  Gaster watched them work.  Gaster excused himself after a while and went to watch Papyrus cook.  Sans was still a bit worried about his father but went to see is Frisk need any help with their homework.

            "HELLO DAD!" Papyrus said happily "FEELING BETTER?"

            " ~~I'm... okay.~~ " Gaster watched his youngest dart about the kitchen with the ambition of a humming bird from flower to flower, or in Papyrus case- from pan to pan.  " ~~Do...do you need any help?~~ " Gaster asked.

            "OH, WELL, EVERYTHING IS ALREADY STARTED, BUT YOU ARE WELCOME TO WATCH THE WATER SO IT DOESN'T BURN."

            ” ~~'How do you burn water?~~ ' Gaster wondered, his spirit considerably dampened.

            "IT ALWAYS HAPPENS WHEN ME AND UNDYNE COOK.  ONCE IT MADE HER HOUSE CATCH ON FIRE."

            Gaster's eye sockets grew in his head.  " ~~This Undyne is a rather, er, interesting cooking instructor.~~ "

            "OH YES, AND SHE'S ALSO OUR CAPTAIN AND MY BATTLE INSTRUCTOR (THOUGHT WE DON'T SPAR MUCH ANYMORE."

            " ~~...If your mother was still around maybe...~~ " Gaster started.  It had been a long time since he thought of his late wife.

            "I... CONFESS, I DON'T REMEMBER MUCH ABOUT HER."  A nod of understanding from Gaster.

            " ~~You were still a baby bones when she...~~ "

            "WHAT WAS SHE LIKE?"

            Gaster smiled sadly at the memory.  " ~~She had your smile, Sans love of jokes, and on rare occasions she would sing.  She was also a strong warrior, one of the best.~~ "

            "WAS SHE PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD?"  Gaster nodded.  Papyrus smiled happily.  "THAT PROVES IT, IF MOM COULD DO IT, THEN IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE I'M LET IN."  Gaster looked confused by this.

            " ~~You aren't?  Why?~~ "

            "Done!" Frisk dashed between them and ripped open the fridge, grabbing a juice pouch. "Can we order pizza now?"

            "LADY ASGORE SAID NO PIZZA.  I THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS MAKING DINNER."

            "Buuut PAAAAAPPPPYYYRUUUS!"

            "NO BUTS HUMAN FRISK."

            “Awww, okay."  They left the kitchen.  Papyrus smiled.

            Sans popped his head into le kitchen.  "hey pops, paps, ya doing okay?"

            "YES BROTHER DINNER SHOULD BE READY SOON." Papyrus said "DAD WAS JUST TELLING ME ABOUT MOM."  Gaster had since had took a set at the table, still a bit sad.

            " ~~I often told you tales about her, about us when you were still tiny souls.~~ "

            "...i think i remember that..." Sans said.  Gaster perked up a bit.

            " ~~Yes, and I read to you from books before I closed up the labs for the night.~~ "  Sans scrunched his face.

            "IS SOMETHING WRONG SANS?" Papyrus asked.

           Gaster moved forward, hands up.  " ~~Sans, are you alright?~~ "  Sans soul was agitated and his vision out of focus.  _~~Is it his 1HP?~~_ Gaster thought worriedly.

            "SANS?"

            "Sans?' Frisk said worriedly when they came in when they heard the commotion.

            Sans snapped back to reality.  "kid?"  He noticed everyone in the kitchen was looking at him worriedly.

            " ~~I had hoped you wouldn't remember 'that'~~ " Gaster lamented.

            "REMEMBER WHAT?" Papyrus asked.

            " ~~The accident in the labs; the reason you lost your HP, Sans.~~ "

            "Accident?" Frisk asked.

            Gaster nodded.  " ~~An ex-worker of mine thought Sans and Papyrus were experiments and tempered the tube Sans as growing in.  Of all the things you would remember it would be that.~~ " Gaster sighed. " ~~I'd tried as hard as I might to get your HP up but it didn't work I had to take you out of your tube early.~~ "  Sans swallowed despite not having a throat.  Gaster looked to the table top.  " ~~I'm sorry.~~ "

            "aint yer fault, pops."

            " ~~...But if I didn't came in time...~~ "

            Sans shuddered.  "but ya did. dun worry, i'm fine. paps fine."

            "What happened to that worker?" Frisk asked.

            Gaster sighed sadly.  " ~~...You know them....told you to 'Beware the man who speaks in hands'...~~ "

            Frisk paled.  "Th-THE RIVERPERSON!"

            " ~~...So that's what they are calling themselves now...~~ "

            "i haven't seen em around since post barrier." Sans remarked.

            _~~...I hope it stays that way...~~_ Gaster thought to himself.  That was one monster he didn't want to meet again.

            "OH, MY PASTA!"  The pot of noodles was bubbling over.  Papyrus quickly tried to save said pasta.  Papyrus grabbed a potholder and pulled the huge boiling pot off the stove and set it in the sink. "WHEW, THAT WAS CLOSE" He peeked inside. "NYEHE, DINNER'S READY!"

            Sans smiled.  "good save pap."  They sat down to eat in relative quiet.  Gaster's thoughts were swimming.  Sans looked fine, but he wasn't talking much or making eye contact.  Papyrus looked between them, worried.  And Frisk had no idea what all was going on.  They artistically weaved their noodles into a teepee using their fork.  Sans was prossing what had gone on.  The Riverperson...they were to blame for his 1HP.  Gaster...well... currently drowning in angst.


End file.
